Accidental Time-Travel
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Couldn't think of a gripping, eye popping summary, so Jason gets sent back in time, WAY back in past to a Gotham he doesn't barely recognizes. He doesn't remember how it happened... What is going on here? Rated T cause of Teenage swearing Jason.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sup peoples! So since this is a new year I thought I'd make a new YJ story. This one is fully about Jason. The teenage Jason. ( I have know idea how old Jason actually was when he died in the movie, but to me he looked 16 so thats what I'm going with)... Y'know the one I told you guys I was afraid to write for cause I thought I would make him OOC and wouldn't do him justice? Well I'm going to attempt to write his adult version. And I'm nervous as 10 kinds of hell!

This is a future jump, where our Little Jay bird takes a trip to the past. Where he is, or in this case when he is, is something your going to have to find out. ;) This has Under The Red Hood Jason in it. You guys remember when Jason died they did a five year time skip? Well here its different. Here its only been 2 years. 2 years then Jay started to make his move as Red Hood. We all know the ending to that movie. BUT this little fic of mine has get ready *drums on desk with random pen* A twist!

So Read it. Review it. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Thunder roared in his ears, bright flashes of tech-no colors filled his vision, causing him to get dizzy and he closed them out of impulse. He felt cold wind swirling around him so fast and so hard that it felt like he was in a tornado. His thoughts through this whole thing was _I'm fucked, that's it. I'm gonna die, again! And without a body, there'll be no bringing me back a third time._

Then suddenly, it stopped. The roar in his ears, the lights, the wind-like-tornado. Everything. Just stopped. And Jason Todd Wayne, Red Eagle, lay flat on his back, scared to move even an inch. He felt something wet hit his face, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at the grey storm clouded sky. It was raining. He sat up, nausea and dizziness over took him and he had to fight with himself to not lay back down. _Okay Todd, Get a grip. _He told himself.

Jason got to his feet. He looked around. Noticing he was in an alley way. "Okay." He said aloud, confused. Jason walked toward the street to see if he could get a better idea of where he was. He froze. Completely dumbfounded. His mouth was open slightly. _The hell? _He was in a city. One he knew his whole life. A city he spent half his life protecting, The city where he spent two years plotting to control the crime, under the persona he swore to himself he'd never become, but did anyway. Gotham. He was in Gotham. But it was different. He knew instantly that something was wrong, that something was _not_ right. Buildings that he was use to seeing, were no longer there, the streets were dirtier and the atmosphere felt tense and on edge.

The people, walking in different directions seem to also be nervous. Cautious. He stepped out and joined the crowd of Gotham citizens. _What the absolute fuck is going on? _Everything looks, _feels _different. He felt out of place in this unrecognizable Gotham, he felt like everyone was staring at him. He looked up and realized that people in fact _were _staring at him. And Jason figured out why:

Though his suit still looked a bit like his Red Hood attire, there were some differences, he replaced the helmet with a red domino mask, his belt, and boots matched the white tuff in his jet black hair, his kevlar still grey had specks of yellow paint around it, along with a red eagle symbol in the center. The only thing that he kept from being Red Hood was his brown jacket (which he burned holes into it with a heated poker in various places) and his black gloves. That being said, no wonder people were staring, he probably looked like a freak. But did he care what people thought of him? Nope. Still it didn't help with his current situation, and for that he couldn't stop himself from getting annoyed and frustrated.

_I don't need this right now! _Jason just happened to look at two women that were staring at him and whispering. He glared at them "Yeah, I dress weird! Got a problem with that?" he growled. clinching his hands into fists. The ladies, jumped at the tone of Jason's voice, and quickly walked away. Jason sighed. He walked in front of a store window, and looked at his reflection. _I should at least take off my mask, and put something over my kevlar. _Red Eagle thought.

He raised his hand and grabbed the end of his mask, Jason hesitated for a few minutes but pulled the red mask off his face, revealing his blue eyes. He ran a hand through the white tuff of his hair. _What am I suppose to do?. Bruce would- _Jason head snapped up. Of course! Jason mentally hit himself. His father would know something, he would know what to do, he always does. Eagle began running straight. He managed to get to a street with few people. Until-

"Oof!" was all Jason could say as he found his left side became up close and personal with the puddled up, wet cement ground. "What the h-!"

"I'm sorry mister!" a child voice said. Red Eagle got up and looked at the child who knocked him down. It was a boy. A young boy, like 6 years old. He had black hair, green eyes and was wearing a tuxedo. "Kid" he rubbed his arm. "You better have a damn good reason for knocking me over."

"I do!" the boy squeaked out.

"Really? What?"

The kid turned around and pointed to three big guys coming down the alley way. "Them." he said.

"Alright little boy, You better give us what we want, or things are going to turn...red." one of the men sneered

"Yeah! Little dude you better- AHH!" the second man cried out falling to the ground.

"What the-!?"

"I have three lessons for you bastards. That one." he pointed to the man struggling to get up. "Was: Never threaten a little kid. Two:" Jason dodged to the left, avoiding the knife that almost cut his side and kicked the second guy in the stomach. "If your going to, Don't. Do. It. When I'm around. And three:" He did a leg sweep, knocking the third guy on his ass. "Get the hell out of here."

"Kyle, this guy's crazy! Let's take Boss and bolt!" Guy 1 said. The two men grabbed the arms of there boss dragged him away and out of sight.

Red Eagle looked at the black haired boy. "You okay kid?"

The boy only stared at him. Then- "That was SO COOL!" he exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

"That? That was nothing." Jason stated honestly. _I've fought larger, more dangerous groups before._

"Let's go!" the boy said grabbing his arm and started to pull him down the street.

"Wait! Go where!? I've only just met you!" Jason said yanking his arm away from the kids small hands. The six year old turned to face him. "You saved me. I owe you a meal."

Jason shook his head. "You don't owe me anything kid."

The boy sighed, scratching his head, "At least let me buy you a soda."

The eighteen year old gulped and realized how thirsty he was. "Alright."

-A couple minutes later.-

"Is it good?" the black haired boy asked

Jason scoffed. "If it was horrible, would I be drinking it? It's fizzy water. Of course its good." as he took another sip of the liquid as he and the kid walked down the street. _I have to get to Bruce. But I can't leave this kid on his own. Those guys might come back for him...Which reminds me. "_Mind telling me why those men were after you?"

"Oh, they wanted my wallet." he answered bored.

"That's it?" Jason asked

"Yeah! OH!-" the kid yelled so suddenly Jason jumped and almost dropped the bottle holding his drink.

"What!?" the eighteen year old asked alert and ready for action. But the kid ran over to a window with a bunch of TV's in it. They were on and advertising a TV show.

"The Gray Ghost!" the six year old shrieked, jumping up and down again.

Jason smiled a little. He put his hand on the kid's head to stop his bouncing. "You act like this at home? Ya' know this... Hyper?" putting the bottle to his lips and tipped it upward.

Green eyes met his and the boy smiled. "Uh huh! My mom says she thinks it cute, and my dad doesn't mind. But Mr. Alfred said that-"

Red Eagle's eyes grew wide. He spit the fizzy water out of his mouth in a spit-take, he began to choke, gag, and cough.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked in concern

"Please, _PLEASE _tell me you are not Bruce Wayne. That your just a kid who has random kid-friend named Alfred, but you guys call each other Mr. as a game you play." Jason said desperately. There are probably a million different Alfred's in the world. But Jason knew, he just _knew. _That the Alfred this boy mentioned was the butler he considered a grandfather.

The boy, _Bruce_. Looked at him confused, "Yes, I'm Bruce Wayne...You didn't know?"

"Did it _look _like I knew?"

"Oh..Well. Now you know!" Young Bruce said smiling. Turning his head back to the many TV's showing "The Gray Ghost".

Jason Todd bit his lower lip. His heart sinking into his stomach. _I somehow travel to the past, _way _into the past. And if this kid's Bruce... Then how the hell am I suppose to get back to my time? Without the help of Batman? Or anybody else?_

* * *

_Recognized. Batman. B01. _

Bruce Wayne flew into Mount Justice. He immediately saw the Team. Young Justice. And a couple of the Leaguers, fiddling with something that was broken and bickering with each other.

"What in the hell happened here!?" He said loud enough to be heard over the arguing. The Team and the Leaguers looked at him in surprise.

"Bruce. Why aren't you in-?"

"You called me during something important I didn't have time to put it on, without anybody seeing me." he answered quickly not missing a beat. "Now will someone explain what-"

"Dad! It's Jason!" said Nightwing loudly limping into the room. Followed by Tim yelling "Bruce!". Bruce's head snapped to his two son's, he walked over to them. Putting his hands on their shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "Easy, Dickie. Timmy. What happened to Jason?" trying to sound calm, but calm was the exact opposite of what he feeling, his heart began to beat a million miles a minute.

Tim gulped, ashamed. "I-It's my fault. I found this weird clock looking device. in the basement of MJ, I wouldn't let Beast Boy hold it, we ended up having a tug-a-war, and I guess we somehow activated it. Beast Boy let go and I fell backward. Jason just so happened to come in, he caught it and then there was a bright light and he was gone...". Robin looked at the ground, guilt in his eyes. "It's my fault, Dad. I'm sorry". Bruce put his hand on Tim's cheek.

"It's okay Timmy, It's okay." The Dark Knight said. Tim smiled slightly. He ran a hand through Dick's hair. Then turned to the Leaguers. "Anyone going to tell me what that thing is?"

Hal Jordan stepped forward. "It's a time travel device. We brought it here when we first built this Mount Justice, But when we stopped using this place, we forgot it was here. Since it was so long ago, its old, very _very_ old, so when Robin and Beast Boy activated it.. Well this is what happened." He finished holding up pieces of the clock.

"So my son is somewhere in time? And that's the cause of it? Can't we just fix it?" Bruce demanded in his Batman voice.

"It's not that simple Bruce." Barry said. "Even if we could repair it to the way it was, It wouldn't work. The energy that powered it was from the future."

"Then we'll figure out another way." The Caped Crusader ordered

"Bruce, there is no-" Clark began

"I will _not _lose him _again _Clark." He hissed at the Boy Scout. He sighed, worriedly "...Not again.."

The Team. Including Nightwing and Robin. And the Leaguers, all looked down at the ground. Clark looked at Bruce with sympathetic eyes. "Contact Fate and J'onn. Get them here now."

"B-" Dinah began

"NOW!" Batman growled, turning toward the door that was the changing room. The door opened, closed and he was out of sight. In the changing room Bruce let his composure fall. He lend back, against the door. He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He put hands over his face. Why? Why was it when things were going good between Bruce and his second son something bad happens, a something that rips Jason away from his family, from his father.

Like Jason's murder, that almost killed the Dark Knight. He had failed someone had was suppose to be protecting, just like he failed his parents. His resurrection should have made the billionaire delighted that his son was back in his life. In reality it only made him feel worse, seeing how Jason was, what he had become, because Bruce didn't get there in time. Made him feel like he failed all over again...

{Flashback}

_"I don't want to fight you." Bruce said_

_"All evidence to the contrary" Jason said flatly_

_"Please I can help you. I know what happened.-"_

_"OH, so you got talking to Ra's? Huh? Does it make it easier for you to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid" His son looked at the red helmet that was on the ground. "Or is this just the real me?" He lifted his foot to kick the helmet forward-_

_"No." Bruce said. Taking a step forward._

_Jason froze. "What?" he asked_

_"No. Son. I don't think that at all. Your not rabid, this. What you've been doing. Is not you." Bruce announced trying to get through to him._

_"Really? If none of this is me, then why have I been doing it?" Red Hood demanded. _

_"That's a simple answer. Your doing these things Jason, because you feel hurt, betrayed, and angry. Your hurt cause of what the Joker did to you, you probably still have nightmares even after two years. You feel betrayed and angry because you think cause I didn't kill the Joker for killing you, I didn't and don't love you enough to take revenge. Which I will say right now is not true. Jason, I love you enough and so dearly to not take revenge. Revenge never helps, even if I did, it wouldn't have mattered, you were still gone. Revenge wouldn't have filled that hole inside, It wouldn't have made me miss you any less." Bruce finished so close to his son, that it took all his power not to reach out and grab into a embrace. _

_Though Jason had a mask over his eyes, that didn't stop hot tears, that he held back for so long to fall down his face. "Y-You really mean that?" his whole body began to shake. Whether it was from the cold and now soaked-from-the-rain form or from his emotions, Batman couldn't tell._

_Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the helmet out of the way, grabbed Jason and pulled him against him. Jason stiffened. Not use to human contact in so long. "Yes. Son. I mean it, I always will." That one sentence opened the flood gates for the broken teenager. The Dark Knight heard something clatter to the ground and saw that it was a detonator, it was in his helmet he realized. Jason was going to press it when he kicked it forward. That didn't matter now, none of it did, as he felt his son, hug him back with such force and emotion that Bruce almost fell backward._

_"Shhhh. It's okay Jason, It's okay. I'm here son, everything's going to be okay. I love you Jason, I always will." he soothed at he as his glove covered hand through his son's hair, Jason cried, screamed, and sobbed out everything, his hurt, his betrayal, the anger, the loneliness felt for the past two years. Everything. He ended up crying himself to sleep in Bruce's arms._

{EndofFlashback}

Things were okay. Bruce and Jason were okay, Jason started living at the Manor again. Dick was ecstatic to have his little brother back. And Timmy accepted Jason instantly, he acted as though he had never died, like his brother went on a two year vacation to somewhere warm an pleasant. And though the Joker still managed to escape from Arkaham, Jason didn't have the urge to kill the psychotic clown, Beat him senselessly maybe, but not kill. He finally realized that nothing good comes from seeking revenge.

4 months. Four months of them being together, being a family... And now this happens. What did the world, fate, have against his son? Why couldn't it just let him be happy and with the ones that love and care for him.

_I will find a way to bring you back here Jason. I swear it, I won't fail you again._

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think? How'd I do with writing Jason's character? Was this chapter good? Bad?

Under the Red Hood is my favorite Batman movie. The only things I wish they would have done was One: Kept the white tuff in his hair like he has it in the comics. and Two: I WISHED Jason would have excepted Bruce's help, That scene I wrote, was how I wished it could have ended. How I wanted it to end.

I had a blast writing a young six year old Bruce, I'm feeling really spoiler-ish at the moment so I'm gonna tell you guys that six year old Bruce is not the only Bruce our Jason is going to meet.. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys in the next one!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! XD Feed the starving author! =)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Heres the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and Please if you would: Leave a Review? They are much appreciated! =)

* * *

Chapter 2.

_Mount Justice Present Day_

_Knock Knock_

Batman heard it, but chose to ignore it as he put his utility belt on. He slipped his gloves over his hands and put his cowl over his face, glad that his mask covered his eyes, because if it didn't everyone would see his red, slightly puffy eyes.

_Knock... knock. The fourth knock was hesitant. Which means that whoever is on the other side, doesn't know if they should leave or stay put. _The Dark Knight thought. He decided to stand there in silence to see if they would in fact go away and wait for him to emerge himself.

"...Bruce?"

_Barry? _That actually surprised Batman. He assumed it was either Clark, Dick or Tim behind the door. Said man thought about staying quiet. But he knew Flash wouldn't go away, not when the speedster knew that Bruce was still in there.

"What is it Flash?" he asked

"Doc Fate, and J'onn are here. Dinah gave them the run down on what happened. They want to talk to you...Well J'onn does, Fates still not speaking, he's still kinda ticked off that we kept him away for so long." came his reply.

The Caped Crusader took a step forward, then stopped. Suddenly worried about what Manhunter wanted to tell him. "Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." Suddenly the doors _swooshed_ open. And The Flash was standing there in the room with Batman.

"I told you I'd-"

"This is really messing you up, isn't it?" Barry said he pointed his index finger toward Bruce.

"What are you talking-?"

"Jason." Bruce flinched ever so slightly. "Being stuck and lost somewhere in time." Flash crossed his arms. "Is majorly freaking you out. Not knowing where he is."

Bruce opened his mouth to say _no_. To tell the speedster he was wrong and that he had no idea what he was talking about. But he didn't. He didn't say any of that. "What gave me away?"

"You told me 'Thank you'. You have never _ever _said that to any of us. Well except your kids." Barry stated truthfully. Bruce stayed silent, though it was true he didn't really know how to respond to that.

Silence pasted through the room.

"You know we'll get him back right?" Flash said trying to reassure The Bat.

Bruce sighed "I know"

"Then why do you look so scared still?"

"I'm not"

"We both know that's a lie, Bats."

"Barry-" The Dark Knight began to growl. Clinching his hands into fists. The fastest man on Earth was treading on some mighty thin ice.

But Flash stood his ground. Determined. He gave Bruce the best glare he could make. "What's wrong Bats?" He taunted. "Your not acting like yourself. What's going on in that detective head of yours?"

Batman glared at Barry, put the speedsters glare to shame. "_Nothing_!" Bruce hissed out.

"_What _are you so afraid of? Hm? You afraid of letting Jay down again? Is that it?"

"Yes, but that's not-" The Caped Crusader growled

"Then _what_? What are you possibly thinking is going to happen to him?" Barry pushed further.

"_That he's gonna turn!_" Batman said loudly.

The speedster stood there, his eyes wide. "Why do you think-?"

"I'm afraid that where ever he is, _when ever _in time or space he is, He is going to see something, or do something that will make him become Red Hood again! I'm afraid that even if we get him back, it won't matter because it will not be him anymore. I got through to him once, I don't think it'll work a second time... And I won't, I _can't _let that happen, Barry." Bruce admitted finally, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, but found it difficult.

Flash didn't say anything for a few minutes, He shocked himself, that he actually was able to get Batman to open up about what was bothering him. When he first approached the door, he had thought that Gotham's Knight was gonna beat the crap out of him, and he wouldn't say a word anyway. Then Barry remembered: This wasn't Batman. He had the suit on sure, he talked like him, had the same gadgets, the same Bat-glare, same fighting skills. But the guy he was currently looking at was not Batman, this was a man worried about his son. A son he is scared to death of letting down once more, A son he just wants to hold and shield him from the world that seems to take pleasure in doing him harm.

"Bruce..." he sighed "I know that you are probably not gonna listen to me. But you don't have to do this on your own, we are called the Justice League for a reason- We are all a team for reason. Not only are we there for everyone on earth, the ones who can't defend themselves, but we are there for each other, even the only-shows-love-and-affection-to-his-kids, and antisocial ones." Barry told the man in black. "We _will _get him back and he _will _be himself."

"And how do you know that?" Bruce demanded, desperately.

"I don't. But your going to have to _trust _me. Trust someone other than yourself and your kids. Okay?"

Batman nodded. "Okay." If there was anyone else in the League that he would give his trust to, besides Clark, why not Flash?

Barry's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Really"

Barry smiled. "Okay, then. Let's go see what J'onn has to say."

Batman and the Flash made their way to the virtual computer, where everyone was gathered at. "Batman" J'onn said turning to him.

"J'onn."

"You arrived just in time. I was just about to try and make telepathic contact with Red Eagle."

"Do you think you'll be able to? Even if Jason's in a different time?" Bruce asked his heart hopeful.

"If I am successful, Doctor Fate here will be able to jump him forward or backward in time-"

"Wait what? You can't just locate where he is, then bring him back here instantly?" Wally interrupted.

"I am afraid it is not going to be that easy, Kid Flash. Time: Past, Present or Future is delicate. If we were to rip him from when ever he is so suddenly, we might possibly rip a hole in that times area, causing things to change drastically, then that time would collapse completely."

"So what are you saying?" Batman demanded impatiently.

"I am saying. If we are going to get him back. Then we are going to need to jump him a couple of years in time weather that be backward or forward, depends on where he is." The Martian announced

Silence.

"There is no other solution?" The Dark Knight asked as he felt Tim grab onto the fabric of his sleeve, and Dick grab onto his wrist.

"This is the only way. I am sorry." J'onn replied. Bruce looked at Dick to his right, and down at Tim to his left. Both of his son's faces were the same. They were scared, scared they would never see Jason again.

"Do it."

* * *

_Gotham City in the Past, One Hour later_

"So do you have any casual clothes, or is that tuxedo the _only_ thing you wear," Jason asked his past six year old father. He honestly wanted to know, young Bruce seemed to like wearing those monkey suits, as did the Bruce in his time.

"Of _course_, I have other clothes! If I tried to relax and sleep in this thing, I strangle myself." Young Bruce answered rather snarky and annoyed.

Jason held up his hands in defense. "I was just asking."

They continued to walk down the streets of Gotham. When Bruce stopped out of the blue. "What?" The eighteen year old asked.

"I just realized!" Bruce turned around. "You never told me your name."

"I'm J-" he paused. _Not a good idea to use my real name. _"Tyler"

Bruce smiled. An innocent, young, friendly smile that Jason couldn't help return. "Well" he held out his hand for Jason to shake. "Hello, J-Tyler, I'm Bruce Wayne."

Jason laughed. And shook his father's tiny hand with his. Something cause young Bruce's attention in the window, cause one minute he was standing in front of Jason, the next he was plastered up against another window of the many stores of Gotham. He began to bounce up and down again, as he pressed his face and hands against the glass.

"What's got you so excited now?" Red Eagle said. Then he saw why: In the window showed a bunch of Gray Ghost action figures.

"Gray Ghost action figures!" Young Bruce exclaimed happily.

"What is it with you and this 'Gray Ghost' guy?" Jason asked. He didn't understand, what's so special about this goggle wearing man?

His kid father turned to Jason and gave him a Are-you-crazy look. "He's only _the best _crime fighter in the world!" he said with so much pride and respect that Jason laughed again.

"Why don't go and buy one?" Jason suggested. Surely they weren't that much.

Bruce shook his head. "I can't. My dad said to only use this money for necessary things."

_Smart man... It would change the course of history if I bought him one of those? I probably shouldn't, I can just hear Tim now telling me to not do anything, don't move, blink, breathe, scratch my nose. But who could deny a kid when they are that happy? _ He looked at Bruce then at the figures of Gray Ghosts in the window. _Fuck it._

"Wait here." He ordered.

"What?" His kid father said turning to him.

"Just stay put, keep your eyes straight. and wait here." Jason told him. as he moved Bruce to where his back was facing the window. "Okay?"

"Oookay..." Bruce said confused. Jason watched his father for a second then quietly walked inside the store.

2 minutes later the eighteen year old hero had a Gray Ghost action figure behind his back. He poked his head of the doorway "Hey Bruce, close your eyes."

"Why?" he asked

"Will you just do it."

"Okay."

Jason walked out of the store and stood in front of his six year old dad. He took the box from behind his back. "Okay, open them."

Bruce did. He gazed down at the box, stunned. His mouth opened. "Just cuz, you can't use your money, doesn't mean I can't use mine." Jason announced.

Young Bruce looked up at him. Then Red Eagle almost got tackled to the ground in a hug. "THANK YOU!" Bruce squealed "THANK YOU!"

Jason smiled. Then his stomach started to hurt, but it was a good hurt, a pleasant hurt. He's only ever felt this feeling one other time in his life. Compassion. He patted the past Bruce's back. "Your welcome."

Bruce pulled away from him and clinched the box against his chest. _No ones probably ever bought him something before, out of the goodness of their hearts. _Jason thought.

"Shouldn't you be home by now." he asked. The excitement drained from Bruce's face in an instant. Horror now replaced it. "Ditched a charity even at your house, now your scared that your parents are going to be mad and punish you?" Jason said

Bruce nodded. "It's not them I'm worried about. It's Mr. Alfred."

"Ah, scary when he gets mad?"

His dad nodded again, bitting his bottom lip.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Red Eagle told Bruce

"Really?"

"Really. C'mon."

Twenty minutes later that were walking up the hill to Wayne Manor. Jason was surprised how similar it look to the one in his time. He smiled a little. It felt like he was going home. Jason felt something tug his jacket sleeve. He looked down and saw that Bruce had his tiny fist clinching the fabric. His Gray Ghost figure was in the other hand pressed closely to his chest. "Hey, calm down kid. It's not the end of the world."

Bruce gulped. "I know. I just don't like to see Mr. Alfred, my dad, and mom upset. I-"

"Bruce!" shrieked a female voice. Jason looked up and saw a woman running toward them in a black dress, with white high heels. "Baby! We were so worried about you! Why'd you run off!?" she cried as he bent down and hugged Bruce to her, kissing the side of his cheek. Jason realized that this was Martha Wayne, the woman he's only heard about from Alfred, the man coming up behind her was obviously Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father.

"I'm sorry mom! It was the pap-papi-"

"-The paparazzi, dear?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't leave me alone again. They back me into a corner this time. I'm really sorry." Bruce said ashamed of himself as his mother let go of him. Thomas Wayne put a big hand on his son's shoulder. "It's okay Bruce, we understand. Just make sure that if it happens next time to come find us or Alfred, Alright?" Mr. Wayne said running a hand through Bruce's hair.

"Okay daddy."

Thomas Wayne smiled. He then noticed Jason, and became suspicious. "And who are you?"

Jason opened his mouth to explain-

Bruce suddenly stepped in front of the eighteen year old. "It's okay, dad. J-Tyler isn't a bad guy. He saved me. After I left these three guys wanted my wallet and chased after me-"

"Oh dear!" Martha exclaimed but Thomas shushed her.

"-I ran away and accidentally ran into him" He gestured toward Jason. "He made the men leave me alone. He then bought me a Gray Ghost action figure!" the six year old show it to his parents. "He's my friend." Bruce looked up at him and grinned. Jason gave him a small smile back. Even at age six, even if he had no idea who he really was, his dad was still protecting him,

Mr. Wayne walked over to him. "Thank you for saving my son." He said. holding his hand out. Jason repeated what he did with young Bruce and shook Thomas's hand.

"Anytime." Jason said back, and he meant it. Thomas pulled out his own wallet. "I don't how much that action figure cost, but-" he opened it up. "Here." holding out $50 bucks. His mouth almost hit the floor.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to give me money." Red Eagle said shaking his head.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all. I have plenty-"

"I'm sure." Jason said. nodding. "Well, I better get going." _Go... Get the hell out of here before you decide to stay! _

"Won't you at least stay and have some lunch?" Mrs. Wayne asked her smile was so sweet, kind and genuine.

"I wish I could. But I have something important I need to do." he answered. Martha walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for saving my baby." she whispered to him sincerely. Jason's throat became very dry and very tight. He gulped, but it didn't do anything. He didn't trust his voice, so he just simply nodded.

He looked down at his kid dad. He smirked. "See ya kid." and began to make his way down the pathway again. "Bye J-Tyler! Bye!" he heard Bruce call to him.

Jason didn't stop or turn around. He just raised his arm in the air and wave. It was only when he heard Thomas and Martha and the younger Bruce become engrossed in a conversation Jason didn't know about, did he stop and looked over his shoulder. The three of them were walking back to the house. Bruce was in the middle holding his mother and fathers hands, laughing and giggling. His parents were laughing also, as they both began to swing Bruce around, the doors to the manor open, they walked inside and the eighteen year old found himself alone on the rocky pathway.

Jason smiled sadly. _If they only knew what was about to happen to them. _It wasn't fair. Bruce was such a happy kid, so full of innocence, laughter, love, compassion, then some punk with a gun had to go and take that away from him. It wasn't fair or right. What did the world have against his dad? Why couldn't it just have let him have a loving mother and father?

A light bulb went off in Jason's head. _I could save them. I could warn them not to go to that theater, I could save them from dying, I could save Bruce's childhood, he could grow up with a loving family, I could prevent Batman from happening. But I would be giving a little boy what he always wanted, his parents._

Jason started to walk back toward the Mansion, making his decision.

He fell to his knees as his head throbbed in agony.

"Aah! What- What the hell!? Aah!"

_Eagle?_

Jason froze, his head throbbed harder, making him dizzy. That sounded like-

_Red Eagle!_

No way. No fucking way it could be-

_Jason?_

It was. _J'onn? _He asked

_Yes. I am glad I was finally able to find you. Now that I have Fate can move you forward in time._

His eyes widened in horror. _Wait, J'onn how much forward in time? _

_I do not know, _

He shook his head, making the throbbing even worse. Bruce, his parents, if he gets sent forward to far, he won't be able to help them, won't be able to stop their deaths. _No! J'onn, don't do it just yet. There is something I have to-_

_You can not tamper with the past, Jason. No matter how much you want to._

Red Eagle was angry now. He doesn't know what Jason went though what he witnessed. _Fuck you, J'onn! You don't know what I've seen. If I don't warn them now then his mom and dad will die. He deserves a family. After everything he's been through, after what he's done for Gotham, for me, for Dick and Tim, he deserves it! _

_I can see you are not going to listen. To prevent you from doing any damage to this time-_

He tried to get up, to see if he move away from where he was kneeling that the Martian wouldn't be able to time jump him, but he fell back on his knees as the throbbing got even worse._ J'onn don't!_

_I have no choice._

"NO!-" he yelled.

...

...

Then he felt like he was sucked into a tornado again. The wind, tech-no colors, the roaring, dizziness. Everything was back. And as quickly as it came, it stopped. He was nauseated again, he began to gag, his eyes started to water, his breathing became shallow.

It took a few minutes but Jason's nausea went away, he stopped gagging, and he began to breathe evenly again. He looked around and found he was in an alley way again. It was completely dark out and it was raining heavily.

He quickly got up and went into the streets of Gotham. People still walking about, talking about useless things-

"Citizens of Gotham City. Thomas and Martha Wayne have been gunned down by an known mugger. I repeat: Thomas and Martha Wayne have been shot and killed, eight year old Bruce Wayne witness the whole thing, but was unable to identify the man who killed his parents. The killing happened less than three hours ago-" A female news reporter said on one of this fruit stands.

_No...No way... _Jason started running, he ran and ran pushing people out of his way, _It can't be! I can't be too late! _He made his way down to the street where he first meet Bruce, where he almost stole the Bat-mobile tires. Crime Alley. When he got there, there was police tape covering the area where it happened. It was pouring now, big thick drops of water fell down upon the alley way and everywhere else, it thundered so loud you'd think the buildings in Gotham would all go crashing down, and white lightening light the blacken sky.

"No..." he whispered. But it was true, they were dead. They died, they were gone, they were cold as ice and out of Bruce's life forever and Jason couldn't stop it. He could have. He could have save them, He could have save Bruce, damn it! He walked over to the last place Bruce's parents had stood.

_Why? WHY!? Goddammit! _

"J'ONN! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! SEND ME BACK! SEND ME BACK! PLEASE! GOD DAMN IT!" Jason bellowed he began punching the brick walls, he punched until his knuckles were covered in blood. He fell to his knees between the two white tape outlines of Mr and Mrs. Wayne, he pounded his fist on the ground. He screamed and cried in anguish. He failed. He failed Bruce. The man that took him in, that loves him as a son. The man that sacrificed so much for him. He let him down. Now Jason understood what his dad went through, what he must have been feeling when he had failed to save Jason from the Joker. Bruce failed to save Jason, and now Jason failed to save Bruce. Now there was an eight year old boy out there who will never be that little kid he save from though guys, never be that happy, smiling boy he bought that Gray Ghost action figure for and who had called him his friend even though he only knew Jason for an hour again.

And it was his fault.

"Send me back...Send me back, please..." he begged as he continued to cry. But nothing happened. "Dad, I'm sorry. I tried. Tried to give you the one thing you always wanted. But I let you down. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he whispered to his father. Wishing he was here right now, even though he was too old for it, he wanted to be held and hugged and be told that everything would be okay, cause h was here.

But that didn't happen either. The rain falling harder and thicker, the thunder growing louder, the lightening got brighter. And a eighteen year old's useless and hopeless sobs and pleads to be sent back, for his adult father to come and comfort him.

That was all that happened...

* * *

_Mount Justice, Present Day_

"Everyone I have made contact with Red Eagle." J'onn announced.

"Tell him what's going on!" Beast Boy said frantically

"Tellhimwhatweplantodotobringhimback!" Wally speed talked worryingly

"Where is he?" Bruce demanded desperately

J'onn went silent. "He is in Gotham, in the past,"

Batman froze. "What past Gotham J'onn?"

He went silent once more. going deeper into the telepathic link with Jason. "-_don't do it just yet. There is something I have to-_" Jason's voice came out of J'onn's mouth. What was his son talking about?

"_If I don't warn them now then his mom and dad will die. He deserve a family._" J'onn repeated his son's words. Was he talking about Dick? Could he be trying to prevent Dick's mother and fathers deaths?

"_After everything he's been through, after what he's done for Gotham, for me, for Dick and Tim, he deserves it!_"

Bruce Wayne heart almost stopped. _Oh my god... _It's not Dick's parents death's his second son is trying to prevent. It's his own parents. Thomas and Martha Wayne.

J'onn suddenly came out of his trance. "J'onn"

J'onn ignored him, turning to Fate. "Doctor Fate, now"

Fate flew into the air and started to glow a yellow gold. Then came back down. Martian Manhunter went back under.

...

...

"_It can't be! I can't be too late!_" came Jason's voice.

Batman thought his heart was going to break when he heard the desperation his son's voice. He knew right then what had happened. J'onn had Jason jumped forward in time, when Jason was trying to save his parents from dying. "_J'ONN! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! SEND ME BACK! SEND ME BACK! PLEASE! GOD DAMN IT!_"

The Dark Knight's whole body began to shake as he listened to his son scream in agony. _Jason..._

"_Dad, I'm sorry. I tried. Tried to give you the one thing you always wanted. But I let you down. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry.._" Jason's broken voice whispered out.

Bruce closed his eyes, as tears rolled down his face. _Don't be sorry. Jaybird. Don't you dare be sorry. It's not your fault that my parents died, It's. Not. Your. Fault. I love you Jason. You are the only thing I want, you, Dick and Tim, All I want is for you three to be happy and with me. Please, please hang on.. _

J'onn began to echo the broken sobs and cries of his little eagle.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore, He couldn't stand listening to his son cry out for him, knowing that he could do nothing about it. Knowing that he couldn't go hold and comfort him. The Caped Crusader turned around walked toward the changing room, he opened the doors, closed them.

And broke down...

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think of this one? Hmmmm? Originally I wasn't going to post this chapter until I got a few more reviews on the first one. But I'm excited on what you guys are gonna think of this chapter.

So Like always, Leave a Review, once again feed the STARVING author!

And I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the long wait. SO without further ado, here's is chapter 3, and I hope you like it. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! XDXD

* * *

Chapter 3

Jason Todd didn't know how long he spent on the cold, puddled rain induced ground on his hands and knees. Time he could not register. Nor could he feel his actions, he just felt numb. Numb from crying, from screaming, pleading. The next thing he knew he was opening his swollen, red eyes in a different alley way from, he guessed, was far away from Crime Alley.

_How did I...Get here? _He thought groggily. He couldn't remember walking away from the horrible crime scene where Young Bruce's parents died. He stood up, which was more difficult than it sounded, his whole body was sore, his hands burned and throbbed, every time he moved them. Jason looked down at them and saw the condition they were in, he punched the wall so many times he actually tore through the gloves he was wearing, his knuckles were split open, to a point he swore he could see bone, they were bleeding profusely. Blood dripped from hands. mixing with the rain water that covered the ground.

It was strange, it was still pouring outside, wind from the weather blew hard, and cold. But Red Eagle wasn't cold. In fact he felt hot, more so he had a headache, he felt dizzy when he stood up, his throat was raw, sore, and it was painful to swallow. Was he getting sick? God, he hoped not. That was the last thing he needed. But considering he spent the entire night in the rain, he wouldn't doubt it. _How I'm feeling isn't nearly as bad as how Bruce is feeling. _And it was true. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, probably got blood all over his face when he did. But he didn't care, the rain would wash it away.

_What am I gonna do? I royally messed up! I couldn't...Dammit! _He turned around and drew his hand back and punch the brick wall for the uncountable time. He cringed, and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. _Shit...Bruce I'm sorry... _To say Jason felt guilty was an understatement. He had the chance to do something right, something good for a change, that he hoped would erase all the shit he did as Red Hood, he had the chance and he blew it. Now his dad is going to become...Cold. He going to grow distant, he's going to push people away. Because from the stories Alfred told him, that was how Bruce acted when his parents death's was still fresh in his mind.

He took a deep breathe, and exhaled it slowly. _Alright enough with the 'poor me' thoughts, right now there is a eight year old boy who feels like his whole world has ended. I may not have been able to stop his parents from dying, but I can try and stop him from pushing people away and being an ass. _He thought determinedly. He began walking, slower and clumsier than he wanted to Wayne Manor.

10 minutes pasted and Jason found himself at the entrance doors of his soon-to-be-in-a-couple-years home. By then he felt worse than before. He was pretty sure he had a fever, how high it was he had no idea, he was panting heavily which didn't help his sore throat, his headache had turned into a horrible migraine, where it hurt so bad he thought he'd pass out from the pain.

He knocked once. Then again a little loudly this time.

_One minute_

_Two minutes _

_Three minutes_

_Four minutes. _The door opened. and there stood Alfred. But even though he was WAY younger than the Alfred he was use to seeing, he looked as though he aged 10 years in less than a day. The butler's eyes were red, he had bags under his eyes, and his face looked...Lost.

"Alfred.." Jason said hoarsely. He cringed when he heard it.

"Yes?" The butler asked his voice all most has hoarse as Red Eagle's. Jason opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it when he found, that he had nothing to say. What was he suppose to say? In this situation? He ran a hand through the soaked white tuff in his hair, and stood there awkwardly.

"You must be the man Master Bruce told me about." Alfred announced.

Red Eagle's head snapped up to the butler, it made him dizzy. But he did his best to ignore it. "H-How did you...?" he stammered

"You are wearing the exact same clothes of the man Master Bruce described before." the British gentleman stated

"I...I heard what happened...to his.. parents..." he trailed off, Alfred flinched ever so slightly at the mention of Mr. and Mrs Wayne. "Is he...Can I..?" _God what am I doing? I'm probably just gonna make things worse... _He suddenly felt something raise up in his throat and he began coughing into his arm, painful, wet, long coughs that made him if it were possible, more dizzy and his head throb. When he was done and he looked back up to his grandfather-figure. Alfred was a lot closer than he was before, the gentleman put a hand on Jason's forehead.

"Master J-Tyler, I suggest you come inside immediately, you are ill with a high fever." Alfred ordered. He lead him inside, into the living room, sat Jason on the couch and left. Red Eagle was surprised how forward Alfred was, the man didn't even know him and here the tuxedo-wearing man was, taking care of Jason, and calling him 'Master', like he has lived here his whole life.

Not a minute later, he came back with a blanket, a black bottle, a glass of water, bandage wrap and three pills. "Here, take these." giving Jason the pills and water. The 18 year old plopped them in his mouth and gulped down the water in a matter of seconds.

"If you would please young sir, remove your gloves so that I may clean and bandage your hands." He said. Jason did as he was told, and with much difficultly than there should have been, removed his gloves. The gentleman then began to clean (which hurt like a bitch, he almost screamed) and bandage his hands.

When he was done, Alfred wrapped the blanket around Jason. "I must apologize." he said suddenly "But I could not find you any clothes that would fit you, all of them are either too small, or too big,"

Jason smiled at him. Despite how horrible he felt. "It's okay Alfred. The clothes I'm wearing dry really fast." The gentleman nodded. He swallowed, hard. He came here for a reason. "Where's...um...Bruce?" he asked nervously

Alfred sighed sadly. "Master Bruce in currently in his room. And he refuses to come out at the moment."

_We're not having that._ Jason started to get up "I need to talk to him." He flat out said

"Sir, your ill, you need rest."

"I won't be able to rest until I know he's okay, Alfred." Red Eagle retorted

Alfred sighed again, this time it was out of exhaustion. "Very well..." and began to lead him toward Bruce's room. When they got there, Alfred knocked hesitantly. "Master Bruce?" No answer. He knocked again. This time louder. Still nothing. He turned the knob and opened the door anyway.

"Master Bruce?" He repeated. They both looked around the room, and found the young Bruce sitting on the Window seat looking at the foggy rained-on window. It was almost pitch dark in the room, if it wasn't for the poorly dim-lit fire in the fireplace and the light from the hallway. "There is someone here to see you."

The response that came was a sniff.

Jason took a deep hitched breathe, and exhaled it. "Hey kid." he said simply

He saw the Young Bruce freeze, he knew the kid knew it was him who in those two words, but did not react. He looked at Alfred and nodded. The butler got the gesture and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The room became darker then. He slowly walked toward his young father and sat down on the cushion seat gently. _Okay... I'm here. Now what? _ He asked himself. What could Red Eagle possibly say, that would make Bruce; not feel better. There were no words anyone could say that could make this lost eight year old feel better, but at least make him not shut out, or push people that cared, away from him?

Silence pasted through the room, Jason didn't like it. It unnerved him. "They're gone..."

Jason jumped a little at the sudden, random voice, and realized it was Bruce who said it. "I know." He said softly.

More silence.

"It's my fault. They're d...gone. Because of me! I could've saved them, I could have stop the guy! I could've done _something_!"

"Like what?" Jason asked softly. He watched as he saw Bruce close his eyes tight and bit his lower lip.

"I don't know..." he whispered.

"I'm going to train, and take down _every_ last one of them! I don't care what it takes!" Bruce stated angrily. He looked up at Jason, his eyes were haunted, and filled with loss, pain, and what was painfully clear: Anger.

_It's already starting to happen. _He thought. No going back now. This eight year old was going to turn into the Batman, no denying that. "I believe you." he said as the kid began to look out the window again, and he did. Because the Bruce in his time was living proof of that. But still...

"I can't imagine what your going through" _Actually I kind of can. _He remembered. "And I have no doubt, that you are going to take down them all, but I want you to know, I _need _you to get this threw your head: Don't push people away, at least don't push or shut out the people in your life that care for you.-"

"Like who!?" Bruce said venomously looking at the 18 year old, he glared. "The two people that cared for me the most, are _dead_!" Young Bruce hissed out. Jason flinched at the heat in his kid father's tone.

"You have Alfred, you have Leslie. You think they don't miss them as much as you do?"

The eight year old eyes widen as if realizing something. He looked down, his lower lip began to tremble. "I miss them...it's just not fair..." He whispered brokenly.

Jason felt as though his heart was ripped out of his chest. _Dammit... _"C'mere." The young crime fighter said, in one swift motion he pulled Young Bruce to him, wrapping his sore arms around the child and hugged him tight.

Bruce struggled to get away from Jason for a second or two. Then the dam broke. His young father began sobbing and crying. The grip he had on Jason as he cling to him was tight enough to leave holes in his _kevlar_.

Jason rubbed the child's back soothingly. Running a hand through Bruce's hair. "Shhh, It's okay, Bruce, it's okay." He told him gently. Repeating what the man from his time use to say and do for him when he was upset.

"I wish I could tell you the hurt will go away. I can't. But what I can tell you is that it will get better for you, with some time. I promise. And I know you feel alone right now, but remember your not, you have Alfred, Leslie-"

"W-What about y-you?" The kid interrupted, his question muffled.

_Me? I guess, in a couple of years... _"Yeah, me too."

Bruce sniffed and nuzzled Jason's kevlar covered chest. Jason tighten his hug. After a while Bruce's sobs turned silent and his breathing slowed. Jason looked at him and saw that the kid had fallen asleep. He gently picked Bruce up in his arms, and tucked his kid dad into bed. Jason opened the door quietly and walked out. _I should leave now, or I'll end up staying. Besides I've done what needed to be done. At least I really hope I did and didn't just make everything go to hell._

He was able to make his way down to the entrance doors- "Are you leaving again?" a voice asked from behind him.

Jason stopped. Knowing who it was, he didn't turn around. "Yes, I am. I came here to make sure Bruce is going to be alright."

"Your sick sir. I insist you-"

"It's okay Alfred, I've had worse." He stated truthfully.

"Well then I insist you stay, for Master Bruce's sake."

Jason sighed. "I want too." He said. Jason was homesick, even though he's only been gone maybe for a couple of hours in his time, (he was lousy with time travel) he wanted nothing more then to stay, this place though a younger version of it, reminded him of his home , because in reality it _was _his home, but then...It wasn't. It was different, completely. And _he _was different, Jason didn't belong here, he couldn't stay.

"But...I'm...My job requires me to go to different places a lot, and for a long period of time." He lied

"And that, is more important than Master Bruce?" Alfred asked almost angry

That caused Jason to turned around. "NO! Of course not! it's just..." He closed his eyes and pinched he bridge of his nose. "Son of a bitch...It's complicated..." _C'mon Alfie, your making this harder for me..._

"What shall I tell Master Bruce?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the well-dressed man. His face understanding. "I told him that he may feel alone, but he's not. He has you and Leslie- And don't ask how I know about her I just do, okay? Anyway, tell him that even though I won't be around for a while, and he won't hear or see of me, that..." Jason swallowed the lump in his sore throat. "He has me too. You'll tell him that, won't you?"

"Of course, I will tell him."

Jason nodded. "Thanks Alfred." he began walking again. he got down the steps, and then began walking down the pathway.

"Goodbye Master J-Tyler."

He didn't trust his voice at that point, so he did what he had done the last time. He raised his arm in the air and waved. He didn't turn around, didn't stop, just kept walking until he walked into a deserted alleyway.

_Alright... _He prepared himself. _J'onn? You there?_

_Yes Jason._

He rolled his eyes. Figures. _I'm gonna take a guess and say you heard all that? _

_Your guess is correct._

Of course...He rubbed his bandaged hand on the back of his neck. _I didn't royally fuck things over, did I? Every thing's still okay on our end?_

_Every one and every thing are fine._

Jason nodded. Awesome. At least he did something right. _Soooo... Then why didn't you stop me like last time? _

_I didn't think transporting you in front of a child was the wisest thing to do._

_You have a point there, J'onn...How's Bruce? Is he there? Does he know I'm-_

_He knows where you are and what you tried to do._

Red Eagle's heart almost stopped. _Shit... He does? _

_Yes, he does, Nightwing and Robin know as well, as does the Team and some of the League._

_Greaaat...That'll be fun to deal with._

_You have nothing to worry about. You are in no trouble._

Jason's eyes widened in surprise. _I'm not?_

_No. He's worried. Your father just wants you home._

Bruce... He licked his chapped lips. He breathed in through his nose.

_Are you ready Eagle?_

_Send me forward J'onn._

* * *

This chapter really didn't go anywhere, but the next will. So as always I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. And I'll see you guys in the next one! =)

Review plz! *she sings in a sing song voice!*


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm on a roll! Giving you guys two chapters in a day or two! Anyhoo! ONWARD TO NARNIA!- Wait I said that wrong, let me try again *clears throat* ONWARD TO HOGWARTS!- Still wrong? Damn it! I meant to sound all epic and crap... Uh Um... Screw it! Here's chapter 4! I hope all of you's like it, and if you would be OH SO kind, to leave a review, They are seriously much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Gotham City. Somewhere in the Past._

"Son of a...bitch! I'm _never _going to get use to that!" Jason announced to himself as the force of his landing caused his legs to buckle. Unlike the last two times he's been carried through, well Time itself. It didn't take Jason that long to recover, maybe a minute or two, then he forced himself onto his feet.

"Okay. Now when am I?" he muttered. Red Eagle looked around the alleyway and saw that it was dark, he also noticed that there were more buildings then the last Gotham he was in. Making it harder for him to anything beyond the area he was currently in. He looked up at one of the wall roof's. Could he make it up there? Considering the condition he was in? _It's just a cold. _He reasoned. _Besides I use to patrol as Robin when I was sick, use to make me feel some what better, even if I got worse afterwards. _Jason looked down the left side of the Alley, then the right. No one in site. He smirked, and took off. He ran a crossed at least 14 different roofs before Eagle finally stopped, then began to whip the sweat off his forehead, panting raggedly and heavily._Well... That was harder than I thought it would be..._Jason admitted.

"So-" He started to say, when he heard a sound. It was a sound he was very familiar with, it was the sound of someone being sneaky, stealthy. Or in this case someone "trying" to be. This person wasn't very good at being quiet. He soundlessly walked over to the edge where he heard the noise, looking down he saw a someone crouched down on the fire escape, where something that reminded Jason of a sheet from a bed most likely, because of how much it was blowing in the light wind, it was gray and it also went over person's head.

_Wannabe hero... _He thought annoyingly. He hates when people try to play the hero. _They think it's sooo easy being us._ Jason was about to leave when he saw something that made him stop. It wasn't anything big, it was just a simple movement, the person raised their hand, each behind their head, and scratched the back of his sheet covered neck. To most, something like that would mean absolutely nothing. But it meant something to Jason, the way the wannabe hero did it, all dog like and annoyed. It was something that he's seen more than once growing up at the Manor.

_Bruce? No way, it can't be him. _Jason focused and looked closer. Trying to get specific details, if this person was in fact his father. Then after a couple of minutes, he did it again. The dog like motion was still there, but this time he looked more bored then annoyed.

_Holy shit...It is. _It was Bruce. Now that he knew it was him, he also saw that this Bruce was older, maybe 16 at the most? But why was he here? _Is he, patrolling? But why? He's to young to be- _Then Jason remembered something. It was a conversation he had with Alfred when he was young and only had been Robin for a year.

[Flashback]

_"Hey Alfie?" Ten year old Jason asked_

_"Yes, Master Jason?" Alfred said setting a glass of orange juice next to the child._

_"What- What was Bruce like when he was younger?" _

_Alfred stopped and turned Jason. "I believe I told you what he was like when he was young." He sat down on one of the chairs. Jason nodded. "Yes, you have. But only when he was eight, nine or ten. You said that he would and still does scratch his head like a dog when he was bored, or annoyed with something, for some random reason" He laughed a little at that, it still was funny. _

_"What was he like when he was a teenager?" He asked. Jason wanted to know, he wanted to see if the young Bruce was different than the adult Bruce that took him in and gave him so much._

_Alfred didn't say anything for a few moments then- "As I told you before, Master Bruce in the beginning of his parents passing, he was distant, he believed that pushing people away would make the pain stop. He had those thoughts that young..." Alfred paused looking a little sad. Then he continued- " It was when he hit his teenage years that he started to act out, getting into fights at school, not doing the work he was assigned, His teachers reasoned that it was because of the terrible ordeal he went through that, that was why he was misbehaving. And they were right. Master Bruce knew as well that the way he was acting was not right, but at that moment in time, he did not care."_

_Jason sat there, waiting patiently. His interest peaked._

_"He had not yet found his way into becoming the Batman, but that did not stop him from patrolling at night, though he had little experience, and the weapon he used was nothing more than a sling shot, and kitchen utensils, wearing a sheet he meant to dyed black but came out gray over his head. Master Bruce thought no one knew, even me. But I did in fact know what he would do when the sun went down."_

_"So, why didn't you stop him?" Jason asked confused that if the butler knew, why hadn't he simply told Bruce not to do it anymore._

_"Back then Master Bruce was lost, he didn't know who he really was, so I believed that he needed to do this. And even if I told him to stop, he would do it anyway, stubbornness he gets from his father. It was when he was seventeen that something happened... It made him decide to travel and learn."_

_"What happened?" He asked eagerly, blue eyes wide, wanting to know._

_"He caused a car crash, and let two men die__**."**_

[EndofFlashback]

Alfred had told him that the two men who died, had just robbed a bank, killed a police officer, hot wired a car and started speeding to get away. He said Bruce figured out just what street they'd end up taking if they wanted a clean escape. So he got there before them and waited.

Which was exactly what this Bruce was doing.

Was Jason about to witness the first killing his dad ever made? Alfred had told him that when the men were died, for a moment Bruce was glad, almost happy that they were gone, he said that Bruce was proud of himself and actually smiled. But as he made his way back to the Manor, he began to feel horrible, ashamed of himself for what he just done, he just murdered two people, he had just ended two people lives, people that had done nothing to him. When Bruce arrived home, he told Alfred everything. He was distraught with himself, disgusted.

His seventeen year old father had just tasted, had seen what he was like when he killed someone by his own hands. And he didn't like it. That incident was the reason why Bruce created his moral code, why he enforced it, why he followed it so much, why he made Dick, Jason, and now Tim follow it too.

Jason turned his head to his left and saw the car approaching. He also saw 17 year old Bruce stand up, take his sling shot, and a knife out, aimed and waited. Should he stop this? Stop Bruce from committing his first killing? _No! I can't do that. If I do then he will never see what he's like as a killer. If I stop it, then he'll do it when he gets older and might like. He'll become a Batman who takes live instead of putting them in jail._Though was that a bad thing? If Jason thought about it when he was Red Hood, he wanted Bruce to drop his code he lived by his whole life, and kill the Joker for killing Jason. Would it be so wrong to-

_NO! Stop it Todd! _ He growled to himself. _A Bruce or Batman that kills, is not someone you need to create. A Batman or Bruce that's not afraid to go that extra step, would never take in and rise Dick and love him as his son, nor would he do for me, he would glance at me, walked away and let me rot on the streets. He would seclude himself, he would do the opposite of the man from my time... I have to let this play out._

The car got closer and closer to where Bruce and Jason where at, then when it was about to drive right past them. It happened. Bruce lunched the long steal knife at one of the car tire. Everything seem to happened in slow motion, the tire stopped moving and the driver lost control, causing the car to flip over several times, it then crash into a vacant truck, and exploded. Red Eagle closed his eyes and looked away, it was the first time he had to look away from a murder. When he was Red Hood he didn't even flinched as he killed the many drug dealers and assassins in his time. Yet he did hear, it's just proof for Jason that he really has changed since he wore that Red bike helmet.

People that witnessed the crash, screamed, swore and were running around not knowing what to do. Bruce however, was silent. He turned around began climbing up the few feet there was to the roof Jason was on. Before Jason disappeared into the shadows, he saw that Bruce was smiling, that he was happy.

_Just like Alfred said. _Jason thought as Bruce climbed the last metal step and began walking a crossed the roof. Jason stepped out of his hiding spot before he knew what he was doing.

"Happy? Are we, kiddo?" Red Eagle asked

Bruce jumped, and bolted around, when his eyes landed on the eighteen year old, they widened. "You..." he said shocked

Jason stood there for a second. Walking over to the edge where you could see the car on fire the clearest. He looked down and then back to Young Bruce. "Think you did a good job? Think ya did a good thing? Well let me say this: You did-"

"Who are you?" Bruce interrupted.

Jason frowned. "What?"

"I haven't seen you since I was eight, I'm _seventeen _now, and yet you still look the same, you even still have the same clothes on. Who. Are. You!" Bruce hissed out trying to be threatening.

Red Eagle almost laughed. "One day, maybe I'll tell you. But right now that's not why I'm here!" Jason answered annoyance in his voice. He looked down to the crash. "_That _is why I'm here"

"Why? They deserved it, they're criminal, no good can come from them being alive." Bruce explained

"It's not for you to decide who lives and who dies!" Repeating the very words his Bruce said to him when he attempted to kill someone as Robin.

"Why not!?" Young Bruce growled.

"Because of that..." Jason point the the wreck below. The teenage Bruce walked over to the edge and looked to where the eighteen year old was pointing. Down at the wreckage, more people had assembled.

"NO!" a woman screamed as she tried to launch her self at the car, it took 4 people to hold her back. There were four kids behind her, sobbing and holding onto each other.

"D-Daddy! Uncca G-Gar!" one of them cried out

The woman was still trying to each the enflamed car. "GREG! GARRET!" she screamed then collapsed on her hands and knees, her face hit the ground as she sobbed, heartbroken. Jason looked back at Bruce. The teen's face was pale, he looked as though he was about to be sick.

"Those two guys were brothers, one older, one younger. The woman was the man in the drivers seat's wife, the fours kids over there? Two of them were his, the other two belong to his brother, the man in the passengers seat. The reason they had robbed the bank was because the man, Garret's wife was dying in the hospital from a sever house fire, and they didn't have the money to pay for her treatment that would save her life. They hadn't meant to hurt anyone, Garret was agitated, shaking and the gun went off accidentally." Jason explained. If it was possible Young Bruce's face got even whiter. "That's why you can't pick who lives and who dies, because you never know if the people your killing have families that will miss them..."

The car combusted again and more fire filled the car.

"NO!" Bruce said loudly. Though not as loud as the woman and children below. He shot forward, but Jason caught him around his waist and tossed Bruce backward.

"It's too late. There's nothing you can do now."

But Bruce shook his head, denying that statement. "I can still-"

"Still what? What can you possibly do?" Jason asked

Bruce started to take in huge gulps of air. "I-" He stopped running a hand over his mouth "I..." His intake of air grew. "I don't...Shit..." Bruce swallowed. "...Nothing"

Jason nodded "Yes." He relaxed, but was still alert, in case Bruce tries to jump off the roof again, the seventeen year old looked at his hands, they were shaking. "God..." he heard Bruce moan.

"My _god_! W-What did I just _do_!" He said a horrified look on his face. "This is all my fault!"

"Your right. It is." Red Eagle announced truthfully. Bruce grimaced.

Silence.

"What does all this tell you?" Jason asked his young dad.

Bruce didn't say anything for a long time. " I-It tells me, h-how I am, what I look like as someone who takes lives for no reason. That this way, I'm just as bad as the man who killed my parents. I see what I look like as a killer...And I don't like it. I'm never going to kill anyone else ever again!"

_He gets it. He understands... _Red Eagle thought. He nods again.

The teen licked his lips. "I can't believe I did this!"

"Hey. Don't dwell on this, don't beat yourself up so hard, it happened. You can't change that. The guilt's gonna end up killing ya." Jason tells him walking over to him and put his bandaged hands on his shoulders. "You have to move on."

Bruce inhaled, let it out. Looked at Jason and moved his head up and down.

Jason smiled. "Good." He let his hand drop, he sighed. "Now...I gotta go."

Bruce looked down right sad when those words left Jason's mouth. "Already?"

"I'm afraid so, kid."

"You...You can't stay for at least a little longer?" He asked hopeful

"Sorry...I can't." Jason answered

Bruce nodded, looking at the roof ground. But he wasn't okay.

"Hey." Jason said as he jumped on the edge of the roof. "What did Alfred tell you the last time I left?"

The teenager looked at him confused at first, then he smiled sadly. "He told me that even though you won't be around, and that I won't see or hear of you, that I have you too."

"And you do." _Future, Past and more so you have me in the Present, Dad. _"See ya around kiddo." and with that Red Eagle began jumping, running and flipping a crossed the rooftops of Gotham City. He went all the way a crossed town, and double checking the teen Bruce hadn't followed him, he stopped in another alleyway.

He coughed into his arm, he shook his head a few times.

_Manhunter?_

* * *

_Mount Justice, Present Day_

When Bruce finally emerged from the Changing Room. What he saw made him fear something bad had happened while he was gone. Aquaman had a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, Clark was giving Kara a one-armed hug while he had left hand on Superboy's shoulder. M'gann was hugging a crying Beast Boy, while silent tears fell from her eyes too. Wally was trying to reassure Artemis, though it didn't look like it was going well. Barry and Bart were standing very close to one another, saying nothing. Dick was kneeling on the floor hugging Tim, who was crying as hard as Garfield was.

"Timmy, it's not your fault-"

"It IS! It's my fault as much as Beast Boy's. If I hadn't found the _damn _thing!" Tim said he tired to push Dick away, but he didn't have the strength. Beast Boy whimpered into M'gann at the mention of his fault he had caused. "Now Jay's in the past, and he's hurting and there's no one to blame but us..."

"Little bro. Tim. Stop!" Dick said sternly but his emotions were getting the better of him as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. Bruce walked over to his sons. He knelt down in from of them. Nightwing looked up.

"Dick, Tim." Bruce said he didn't hesitate as he pulled his kids to him. He heard Tim mutter "Bruce." and Dick asked "Dad...What are we gonna do?"

"Shhh. It's okay. We'll get him back. Trust me." He whisper to them. Dick nodded into his chest. Trust. Was the only thing he had at the moment.

"Everyone." a voice they all knew was J'onn's. "I have just transported Jason forward in time again."

"What's happening?" The Dark Knight asked the Martian. Getting up from the floor and walked over to the him.

"I don't think it is wise to tell you."

"J'onn, tell me." He insisted.

Manhunter said nothing and it appeared that he would say anything. "He just witnessed your first killing."

Bruce froze. It felt as though the world had stopped spinning. _God...Jason..._

"What does J'onn mean, 'Your first killing'? You've never killed anyone." Diana asked

"I..." For the first time in his life The Caped Crusader had nothing to say.

"Bruce. Please explain." Clark asked gently

"I...It was when I was seventeen, I was patrolling and even though I wasn't wearing the suit I have now, yet, I was still so full of anger about what happened to my parents, I wanted to take down all the criminals in Gotham. These two men had robbed a bank and killed an officer, I thought the world wouldn't miss a couple of robbers, so using a sling shot and a kitchen knife, I caused their car to crash. And I let them die..." Bruce paused as he remembered. God how stupid he was back then. The guilt he felt, the disgust was back. He still couldn't believe he'd done such a thing.

"Damn it... I felt glad after I had done it...And that's what scared me the most... I saw what I am as a killer. I hated it. I felt even worse when I saw the News Cast and found out the two men were brothers and they had a family. A _family _for god sake's! And there was a _reason_why they robbed that bank. Most criminal ever have a legitimate reason for doing any crime of any sort. I vowed to never kill anyone else ever again. Because for a second, I was just bad, just as evil as the man who took..."

Bruce couldn't go on anymore.

No one said or did anything, it was deathly quiet. Bruce felt someone hug him from behind. The person was shaking. Bruce looked down at the arms around his waist, they were covered in black kevlar-like armor. _Dick..._

Nightwing started breathe heavily. "T-That's why you have your code... 'No killing.' 'We don't kill.' It's why you drilled it into my head, into Jay's, and now with Tim. I never realized that there was a reason why you had that moral code. I always assumed it was because everyone went by it. I...Dad...I'm sorry" Dick whispered as he started to cry softly against his dad's caped covered back, he's body continued to shake. Bruce lifted his hands and put them on his son's, he closed his eyes, staying silent.

_J'onn..._

_Yes, Batman?_

_Is Jason...Is he..._

_Do not worry. He is unchanged by what he saw. In fact he was the one who showed you younger self, what you did was wrong._

_He did? Really?_

_Yes, Jason stated that it was proof of how much he has changed since he was Red Hood._

Bruce smiled in his head. _That's my boy, Jason._

_Jason thought this before I transported him and I believe he wanted me to tell you it._

_What is it? _

_Future, Past and more so in the Present, You have him._

Batman swallowed, his heart swelled.

_...J'onn?_

_Yes? _

_Bring my son home._

Through their mind link, he felt Manhunter nod.

_Of course, my friend._

* * *

AN: SOOOooo? Whatcha guys think of this one, Idk. To me it's a little slow...and a little rushed...and it might not make sense... But that's just me...Sorry I don't know why I'm not like this chapter...What do all of you's think? If I recall correctly Beast Boy'a name is Garfield, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I didn't really watch YJ season 2 all that much.

Anyhoo. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, Review plz, let me know if it was good, what ya like about it, if this story makes any sense at all.

And I'll see you guys in the next one...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5.

_Gotham City, Deeper into the Past._

"Shit!" Jason cursed, as he fell backward into a thrown out wooden desk, making it split in half and small bits of wood to go everywhere. _Christ... Who the hell throws out a desk? _He thought annoyingly. He gets up and brushes the bits of wood off of his suit and in his hair, looking around he saw that there were even more building then last time. Glass, buildings that the orangey evening sun reflected off of, they were tall enough to where you couldn't see anything beyond them.

Instead of jumping a crossed rooftops Jason decided that he would walked the streets of Gotham to figure out when in time he was in. _I've put my sick body through enough... _As he did, Jason noticed that he wasn't getting that many weird looks as he was the first time. Some women when they saw him pass by, rolled their eyes, sometimes smiled, and mutter "Boys, and their super heros...". The men (most of the teenagers) that saw him, would grinned, bob their heads and say "Awesome!".

A kid came up to him and said. "I like your costume."

It caught the eighteen year old off guard. "Uh...Thanks..."

The kid tilted his head. "So which hero are you suppose to be?"

Jason didn't get a chance to answer when the boy's father called for him, and told him they were leaving. The boy said a quick "Bye!" and left. It wasn't the conversation that left Jason stunned, it was what the boy had on that left him speechless, the kid was wearing a small black and gray costume, with a yellow belt and a yellow bat symbol on the front of his shirt. He was dressed up as Batman.

Jason smiled. _So, He's Batman now, huh? At least I'm getting closer back home. _He continued to walk. Not to anywhere in particular, not to the Manor, not to another Alleyway to be sent forward again, he just walked, taking in the almost familiar sights of this Gotham. He breathed in the crisp, evening air, and sighed with content. He walked passed a News Paper stand, then stop and made him do a double take to see if what he saw was correct. He picked on of the new papers up. It read:

_Haley's Circus comes to Gotham City. _

_No way... _Jason thought. Staring at the paper in disbelief. He read on:

_Jack Haley, has stated that he is very excited to be coming back to the famous Gotham. " It's been a long time, and it's good to be here again" he says_

_The first act will be Bruno: The Strong Man, and Peaches The Gorilla _

_Act Two will be with Pete The Knife Thrower and his wife Connie, along with bears Polly and Dolly._

_And their final act before they end the show, as always is with the amazing Flying Graysons._

Red Eagle stopped reading after that. He let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding. _Like it wasn't bad enough I had to see Bruce's parents, now I have to see Dick's too? _His brother never really talked about his parents at random. Neither did Alfred or Bruce, and every time their anniversary rolled around Dick would be sad and not his usual chatty self until it the day passed. His older brother would also leave the Manor when it would start to get late and wouldn't return until it was dark out.

[FlashBack]

_"Dick?" Eight year old Jason Todd asked his brother. As he saw him heading toward the_ _entrance doors. Dick froze. Knowing he'd been caught. _

_"Yeah, Jay?" came his reply._

_Jason hesitated a moment. "Where are you going." Dick's shouldered sagged and he ran a hand through his hair. "No where Jason."_

_But the boy didn't believe him, not at all. "Can I come?" _

_"No..." Dick said sternly_

_"...Please?" _

_"I said no, Jason!" His brother snapped turning around and gave Jason an annoyed stare. Jason jumped, caught off guard by the teens sudden attitude. He looked at the carpet, and didn't say anything else._

_Dick sighed, it was filled with guilt and tiredness. He walked over to Jason and put his hand of his brother's back. "C'mon."_

_Jason looked up at Dick and smiled. They both walked outside down the pathway and then into the sidewalks of Gotham. They continued this for sometime, Jason's feet were beginning to hurt, and when little things like that happened he tended to get frustrated. "Hey Dickie? Where the hell are we going?" His street kid language coming out. Dick didn't say anything, he just kept walking. Jason huffed, bored. _

_"You'll see." _

_They walked a little more and just when Jason started to wonder if they'd ever get to there. They did. The nine year old looked up and saw this huge iron fence and gate, above the gate, it said 'Gotham Cemetery'. His brother opened the gate and they went inside. Where they did more walking. Which annoyed Jason further. Until suddenly they stopped, or Dick stopped to be more specific. They stopped in front of two grave stones one had the name 'Jonathan Grayson' and the other had 'Mary Grayson'. Dick knelt down on his knees, he didn't do anything, just looked at the graves for a long minute._

_His brother inhaled and then let it out. "Hey Mom, Dad, it's Dick...Just coming to visit again. Letting you guys know that I'm doing okay, Bruce is taking really good care of me, he always will..." He paused and cleared his throat. "I miss you guys... I hope you both are proud of me, all the good things I've done and tried to do as Robin and now as Nightwing...I love you both..."_

_Dick stopped, and bowed his head. Jason stood there not saying a word through the whole speech his brother made. Dick, even after all this time still missed his parents, still thought of Bruce as his father even though he will never forget or replace the one he lost. Jason can understand that to a point._

_He knelt down by Dick. "Don't worry Dick's Mom and Dad, your son's been doing badass job with his life, He's saved more people than I can count as both Robin and Nightwing, He has so many friends in League and on the Team. Hell, I don't think there's a person who doesn't know him. He's the best son Bruce could ever ask for, and he's also the best brother I could ask for. You'd be very proud of him." Jason announced softly making sure no one was around to hear what they both had said._

_He looked up at Dick, who was looking at him with shock. He looked like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing. Which caused Jason to laugh and smile at the sight. He then found himself being squeezed against his brother in a hug. _

_"Thank you. Jay." His brother whispered. _

_"Anytime." Jason said back. Dick let go, and they both stood up. "Ready to go?" Jason asked_

_Dick looked at his parents graves one more time, he smiled. "Yeah." _

[EndofFlashback]

Jason, if it was possible, respected Dick more after that day, and when the day would roll around again, he would go to the Cemetery with Dick when Bruce couldn't and talk along with his brother to Jonathan and Mary Grayson's grave stones.

_Well...fuck. This should be interesting... _Jason thought dully. He put the paper back and made his way to Wayne Manor, he needed to be sure that Bruce was going. When he got there he walked up to the doors and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately. There stood Alfred on the other side. He was starting to look like the old man he grew up knowing.

Jason grinned "Alfred!"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock. "Master J-Tyler!". Jason laughed. And lightly slapped the old man on the shoulder. "How you been?" He asked casually.

"Very well, sir."

"And Bruce?" Red Eagle asked even though he kinda already knew.

"Master Bruce is just fine." Alfred replied.

"Where is he?"

"He's currently working and does not want to be disturbed."

Which is code for: Bruce is in the Batcave. "Nah, I want to talk to him." Jason stated and took off running.

"Master J-Tyler Wait! I-" The gentleman called, chasing after him.

"It's alright, Alfred I know how to get in." Jason called back. Going over to the Grandfather clock, turning the hand and going inside. He looked down the staircase, and saw what Jason knew would be there; Traps. Alarm Sensors, the works. But this cave didn't have as many as the one from his time. _Child's Play... _He thought smirking. Jason flips, easily and smoothly, avoiding every alarm, and trap. He reached the bottom quietly and instantly saw Batman at his computer.

He walked a bit closer. "Hey Bruce-y."

Bruce jumped in his chair at the sudden random voice. _Wow... I was actually able to make the goddamn Batman jump. That's an accomplishment in itself. _He turned around and when he saw it was Jason, he relaxed but only a little.

"How'd you find this place?" Was the first thing from his mouth

"Nice to see you too."

"Answer the question." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"I didn't _find _it. I already _knew _it was here." Jason answered, which wasn't a lie.

"How? No one else know where this place is or who I am, except for Alfred, Leslie, and Lucius."

"Sorry can't tell ya."

Batman glared at him. Getting frustrated. Jason glared right back. _Sorry dad, that doesn't work on me anymore. _

"And why not."

"Cause I have reached my limit of questions from a man dressed in a bat-suit for the moment. Anyway, I didn't come to play 20 Questions with you, I came here for a reason."

"To teach me another lesson?"

Jason scoffed. _Snarky when you don't have all the answers, aren't you Bruce? _"No, I wanted to know if you were going to that Circus-"

"Jack Haley's Circus?"

"That's the one. You going?" Red Eagle asked.

"I don't know. I haven't decided. I still have to-"

"The city won't explode if you, God Forbid, take a day off."

Bruce said nothing. Jason rolled his eyes. _Stubborn ass. _"C'mon Bruce, I'm going and it'll be a lot more enjoyable if someone went with me. You have to have at least _some _fun in your life."

Batman sighed. "Alright, I'll come."

The eighteen year old grinned. "Awesome."

"I'll just take my car and we'll-"

"Nah, man I got something I need to do at the moment." Jason lied. "You finish what your doing and I'll meet you there. I think it starts at 8:00 p.m. Sound good to you?"

Bruce gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for the moment, I'll be there." Jason told the young Batman, who after a minute stare down, nodded. "Okay"

"See ya there kid." And with that Jason left, after he said goodbye to a very concerned and confused Alfred. He was once again walking down the streets of Batman's city. He'd lied to Bruce when told him what time the Circus started. The reason? Jason wanted to make sure Bruce arrived couple of minutes before the final act started. He didn't want to take a chance of Bruce getting bored and leaving early, even though Alfred said the Bruce in his time stayed to the very end, he wasn't going to risk it with this one.

There was a part of Jason that felt horrible. He was willingly letting Dick's parents die, Jason could could stop their fall, their deaths, there was enough time to try and save them like he tried to save Bruce's but he wasn't. _Sorry big brother... Shit I'm the worst...That I'm letting this happened... But Bruce is Batman now and he needs someone to watch his back. _He thought trying to reason with himself that he was doing the right thing, and he was. But that didn't make Jason feel any better.

...

...

...

The Circus started at 6:00 and ended at 8:04. It would give Bruce enough time to get here and find a set, which Jason had one already saved, before the finale started. It was 7:57 p.m. The Circus had been on for almost two hours, and Jason would be lying if he said it wasn't damn interesting. He had never been to something like this when he was younger, living on the streets and all, if he had been then Jason wouldn't have ever left. Cause these people, so friendly and accepting, they were a family. A weird, strange family, but it was better than what he currently had at that time.

The lights were still on, indicating that they were still preparing for the ending of the show. _None of them know what's about to happen... They're all about to witness the murder of a little kid's parents. _Two deaths, that he could have stopped. _I made my choice...Sorry Dick. _

Jason heard a woman squeal from above with excitement. He turned and saw why: Bruce had arrived. He bent over and glanced at the man's watch he'd been using to keep track the hours that ticked by. 8:00 p.m. _Right on time. _Jason waved his hand trying to get Bruce's attention. He found him and started to maneuver his way to where Red Eagle was. When he got there.

"You were wrong about the time." Was the very first thing Bruce said.

Jason shrugged and gave him an innocent, 'I didn't know look'. "Hey I didn't _say _it started at eight, I said I _think _it starts at eight, S'cuse me for making a mistake. _Your _the one who took my word for it."

Bruce breathed out through his nose, annoyed and sat down.

"Anyway your just in time for the best part of the show!" Jason said trying to sound excited, of course that was the opposite of how he was feeling.

The lights started to dim. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Jack Haley's voice boom over the microphone

Jason gulped. _Here we go..._

"FOR OUR FINAL ACT, WITHOUT THE SAFTY OF A NET, PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE AMAZING FLYING GRAYSONS- JONATHAN!"

The spot light went up to the trapeze, and it showed Mr. and Mrs Grayson and eight year old Dick. Dick's dad waved to the crowd and began his routine.

"MARY!" Dick's mom went next. She flipped in the air and caught her husband's hands. They landed on the other side waved to everyone, and began their tricks again, heading back to their son.

"AND NOW THE YOUNGEST GRAYSON!"

Dick waved to the people watching, preparing himself for his turn when he stopped and froze. He didn't look happy anymore, he looked horrified. "DAD!" he bellowed.

But it was too late. The rope snapped, and they fell. "NO!" Dick screamed.

Jason didn't see them land, he looked away, but he did _hear _them reach the ground. It was a horrible loud _thud!_, of bone cracking, breaking, jabbing out of the skin sound. _That sound will forever be burned into my ears..._

The audience, most of them were women, screamed and cried out in terror. Red Eagle opened his eyes and saw the mangled, bone jetted, blood poured out bodies of Jonathan and Mary Grayson. Their son could be heard and seen from above, on his hands and knees, curling into himself as he sobbed and cried for his parents. The circus staff started escorting people out, as fast as they could. It seem to take an eternity, but soon the only people that were in the tent were Jack Haley who was talking to Commissioner Gordon. Bruno, who actually had to climb up the trapeze and get Dick down, Pete and his wife Connie were trying to comfort the nine year old, Jason himself, and Bruce.

They were both standing near the stairs, Bruce was watching Dick closely. Gordon finished his conversation with Haley, and was starting to make his way toward Jason and Bruce.

"He has no one else?" Bruce asked

Gordon shook his head. "No, no relatives that are still alive, only child." Gordon paused. "Did you just get here?"

"We were in the audience." Bruce answered softly

"Who's he?" The Commissioner asked gesturing to Jason

"He's a friend."

Jim nodded, he took his glasses off and clean them. "Poor kid, he's an orphan now..." He stopped and proceeded to walk to the worker staff, asking them questions.

Jason looked at Bruce, he knew what the man was thinking. "Bruce?"

"He looks like I did, when I lost my parents...I understand how he feels..." Bruce said not taking his eyes off of Dick for a second. "He has no one else, he's all alone. Like I was..."

"You had Alfred and Leslie-"

"It's not the same..."

Red Eagle nodded. "You could change that. You can give him something you didn't."

Bruce started to walk over to Jim. Leaving Jason standing there. "Jim" he said. Jim turned to him. "Your sure that Dick has no one else?"

The Commissioner sighed, exhausted. "Positive. Why?"

"I think...I might be able to help with that." He answered.

Jason smiled. And walked out of the tent. And walked and walked, when he got to an alleyway he sat down and rubbed his forehead. _I feel like I'm getting older each time I witness something like this..._

_Your father is worried, seeing these events will change you._

The eighteen year old frowned, narrowing his eyebrows. _What do you mean 'Change me'?_

_He fears you'll become Red Hood._

He scoffed._ Wow... He must really not trust me enough-_

_He does not think that. _

_Then what does he think?_

_He doesn't want to lose you again._

Jason put his head on his knees. _J'onn? I can't take much more of this..._

_I know._

_I'm not gonna turn back to Red Hood. I'm stronger than I was four months ago, I'm not going to do that to myself, to Alfred, to Dick or Tim, or to Bruce again. You tell him that, okay?_

_Of course. _

_Okay... Let's keep going..._

* * *

AN: And BOOM! Chapter 5 is done, I like this chapter a lot better. I think I'm making up for my loooong hiatus of not posting anything? I hope? I hope you guys enjoyed it and liked it as much as I had writing it! XDXD

Review, they help me out a lot.

And I'll see you's guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And here's the last chapter 6, This one MAY be short. But let's see shall we? DIVE DIVE DIVE INTO CHAPTER 6! CANNONBALL! XDXD Remember To REVIEEWWWW!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Mount Justice, Virtual Computer Room, Present Day._

The Team and the League watched as Martian Manhunter went under again, mind linking with their best friend, brother, nephew, and son. Little by little bringing him home to not only the Bat Family, but to the rest of them as well.

Then they heard it. _"I've put my sick body through enough..." _

"He's sick?" Kara asked concerned

"By 'sick', I hope he means the good kind and not the fever kind." Bart announced. But they all doubted it. They listened and watched Manhunter. "_No way..." _They were all instantly confused. 'No way'. What? By the sound of Jason's voice, he seemed to be in denial.

Silence.

_"Act Two will be with Pete The Knife Thrower and his wife Connie, along with bears Polly and Dolly."_

They all heard someone who gasped out loud, Everyone turned to look at Nightwing, who had let go of Bruce a while ago, but now looked like he was about to be sick. His eyes were wide behind his domino mask, he looked terrified.

"Dick? What is it?"

"Dude! What's wrong?"

Dick didn't say anything at first, he was trying to calm himself, it wasn't working "I-I know them...They're p-performers, at the circus I use t-to live at... B-Before my parents..." He stopped. They all got it at once, They were all aware of Dick's past. What happened to him. It didn't take a tech genius, a detective, or a acrobatic to figure out that Red Eagle had traveled to the time where Nightwing lost his first family. And everyone there was all about to hear it...

_ "-before they end the show, as always is with the amazing Flying Graysons"_

Nightwing closed his eyes. and took a deep, shaky breathe. _"Like it wasn't bad enough I had to see Bruce's parents, now I have to see Dick's too?"_

"Jason..." Bruce and Dick said in unison. They both felt horrible, they knew that none of them could do anything, all they _could _do was stand, sit, watch and wait. And it tore them all up, more so Batman, Nightwing and Robin, inside knowing that fact..

_"Well...fuck. This should be interesting..." _They heard Jason think, coming out of J'onn's mouth. Some of the League laughed, M'gann covered Gar's ears at the sound of Jason's language. They all got use to Jay's bad language, even Alfred got use to it after a while. And silently the Team, and their mentor's had to agree. This would be interesting, but in a bad way.

_"Answer the question." _Every one turned to Bruce, shocked that they heard his voice, but relaxed when they figured out it was coming from J'onn.

_"Snarky when you don't have all the answers, aren't you Bruce?" _

Bruce huffed out a laugh, amused. But then that was replaced with a question. Was Jason talking to his younger self? Like he had the last time?

_"I wanted to know if you were going to that Circus-"_

_"Jack Haley's Circus?" _

Dick flinched, he swallowed dryly.

It was quiet. For about five minutes. The protectors of earth were beginning to think that J'onn was done- _"Sorry big brother..." _Sorry for what? They all thought.

_"That I'm letting this happened... But Bruce is Batman now and he needs someone to watch his back." _Bruce closed his eyes yet again. It was clear to them all, what Jason was saying. He was going to let his big brother's parents die. _"Shit I'm the worst..." _

No one was prepared, when Dick shot forward, he grabbed a hold of J'onn's shoulders. "No! Jay! Your _not _the worst! None of this is _your _fault! It's not! Please don't blame yourself for any of this! Jason? _JASON! _" He cried out desperately as he shook Manhunter. Trying, hoping, _wishing _that he could get to his brother, talk to him, comfort him.

"Dick..."

"Nightwing...This isn't helping..." Kaldur, Wally and Roy went over to their friend and prided him off of the Martian. Batman wanted to go comfort his oldest son, who was now leaning with his forehead against the wall, but he couldn't, he couldn't move from the spot where he stood. This whole situation, everything that's happening was slowly, but surely killing the man in the bat-suit. And the only way for it to stop would be for Jason to come home.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" _They heard a man's voice boom out of J'onn. Dick right then, left the wall and was now standing closer to Bruce, he grabbed his father's sleeve, his hand shaking. He knew who that voice was. Young Justice and their mentors looked at one another, concerned, scared and frustrated that they were powerless to what was about to happen.

_"AND NOW THE YOUNGEST GRAYSON!" _Nightwing began to pant heavily.

Nothing. It was dead quiet, like things were in slow motion. Then they heard the horrible, gut-wrenching, heartbreaking sound of two bodies slamming onto the ground. "No! Not again!" Bruce heard his son moan. He legs gave way, but he was caught by Tim, before he could hit the floor. Timmy hugged his big brother, as tears of sorrow and sympathy streamed down his face.

_"You could change that. You can give him something you didn't." _Jason had said. Batman knew his second son was talking to his younger self, because, well there's no one else he would be saying this to, other than him. He looked down at Dick, he looked broken, he looked like the eight year old that he brought to the Manor all those years ago. And it tore at The Dark Knight's heart.

_"I think...I might be able to help." _The Young Bruce Wayne said.

And he had, he was able to give Dick what he didn't have when he was in his position: A family. It wasn't like the one he had before, but it was enough. It was enough for them both. The trance or whatever it was that had a hold of Bruce went away in a second. He knelt down and hugged his son, his black cape going both Tim and Dick, shielding them both from everything and everyone, he just wished Jason was here too.

"Thank you..." He heard Nightwing whisper.

"For what?" Bruce asked gently

"For being there for me, then and now. You gave me what I needed...Thank you."

Bruce smiled, "Anything for you Dickie, I'd do _anything _for you, Jason and Tim."

They both looked at J'onn when they heard Red Eagle say- _"I'm not gonna turn back to Red Hood. I'm stronger than I was four months ago, I'm not going to do that to myself, to Alfred, to Dick or Tim, or to Bruce again. You tell him that, okay?"_

"Jason...son..." The Caped Crusader licked his lips. He really has changed. _I believe Jaybird..._

* * *

When Jason arrived in the next time, he arrived still sitting in the same position before, with his head on his knees. He didn't get up, didn't lift his head to see what Gotham he was in now. He just stayed where he was. He was tried, emotionally and physically, he'd been pushing his sickness as far down as it would go, and now it was back with a vengeance. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to be back home already.

"Ummmm...Who are you..." a voice asked, Jason forced himself to look up. What or who he saw surprised him. It was Dick, or it was young Dick, he looked about twelve years old. He looked around, realized he was in the Batcave, looked back at young Dick, and put his forehead back on his knees. Jason knows he should jump up and explain, cause the kid sounded pretty freaked that there was someone else, besides the man that took him in, in the cave. But right now Jason was too tired to care.

"...Dude, Are you okay?"

Jason said nothing. He heard his brother blot up the stone steps, Red Eagle didn't stop him, didn't call back to him. He was just _so _tired, so _done_. _I don't even think I have the energy to swear anymore. _He heard footsteps coming back down the stairs again.

"See? Bruce? He's right here!" Dick's voice announced.

"Are you okay?" another voice, a man's, one he knew all to well asked. He sounded concerned. Jason looked up and found the face of Bruce Wayne, he should be happy, because each time he saw Bruce, he was getting more and more like the one from his time, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't allow him to be. He put his head back on his knees, and didn't give a reply. Jason felt himself being lifted into big, strong arms. It was so familiar, and so comforting, that he almost leaned, he almost put his head on the man's chest. But he forced himself not to. Because it wasn't _his _Bruce.

The man laid him down on a cold hard medical table. He saw Alfred put a thermometer in his mouth. A minute later he took it out.

Jason was beginning get annoyed. "Stop fussing." He muttered. He just wanted to be left alone for a while.

The young Bruce lifted him so he was sitting up. "How do you feel?" He said.

Red Eagle didn't answer right away. "I've had worse." which he has.

"That's not really an answer." Dick retorted

"Dick." Bruce hushed his son gently, he stepped away and looked at Jason fully. He narrowed his eyebrows, thinking.

"Alfred? Would you take Dick upstairs? There's something J-Tyler and I need to talk about."

"Of course, sir."

"But Bruce-" Dick began.

Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dick. Go, I'll explain everything later. I promise." He smiled.

The twelve year old looked at Jason, back to his dad. he nodded. "I'm holding you to that." and he walked up the stairs with Alfred.

They were alone now, just him and Bruce. Bruce stood there. "I think I know where your from..."

_I don't doubt it. _"Really where?" he muttered, his face turned sideways, looking at the ground.

"The future."

If he had the strength Jason would've rolled his eyes. Of course he would figure it out. "It explains why you haven't aged, why your clothes are the same. Am I right?"

There was no point in lying. "Yeah your right." Red Eagle said

"So why is it you keep popping up out of no where?"

_I'm amazed you didn't figure that one out too. _"I don't really remember, But my guess is, that there was an accident, something happened and I ended up in the past."

"So in your time, you know me?... We're friends?"

"Something like that." He answered.

"Back when we meet, you knew it was me?" Bruce questioned

Jason sighed, exhausted "Not in the beginning, no. But I found out it was you-"

"-When I mentioned Alfred." The man finished

"..."

"You knew my parents were going to die?"

The eighteen year old didn't say anything. Bruce took his silence as his answer. "And you didn't try and save them?" a hint of anger in his question.

"Hey!" Jason said his head shooting up, causing him to get a headache from the sudden movement. "It's _not_like that! I tried to, I wanted to. But..."

"But what?"

"...The people in my time. Are trying to get me back there but using a Martian and a Magician to shoot me a crossed different periods of time. And when I tried to save your folks...Well...They stopped me..."

The hint of anger that was on Bruce's face left. He relaxed. "You going to tell me who you are?"

Jason huffed out a forced laugh. "Maybe.". He put his head back on his knees.

Bruce was about to say something when- "Bruce! C'mere! Alfred said there's a important, business man here to talk to you about something!"

"Christ...I forgot that was today." He mumbled. He looked back at Jason. "Don't worry, I don't think the Martian will transport me anywhere when I'm...like this.." Jason reassured the man. He didn't take his eyes off of Jason- "BRUCE!" Dick yelled.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. And walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Red Eagle relaxed. _J'onn? Fate? Get me the hell out of here! _

* * *

The eighteen year old was actually getting use to traveling through time. He no longer go sick to his stomach, or anything that followed after that. Unlike how he found himself last time, sitting down. This time Jason found himself standing, in none other than the Batcave. But this one looked different, this old looked older, it looked more _familiar_. Then Jason saw it, he instantly grew a lump in his throat, his stomach started to turn. He walked over to it, and put his hand on the glass.

_Jason Todd_

_A friend, A brother, a son._

_Will forever be missed._

It was his Robin costume. It was his memorial.

Red Eagle gulped. _Dammit...Why did it have to be here? Of all places? Why this period of time? Why is the world...Being so fucking cruel?_

"I know who you are now..." A voice said. Jason looked to right and saw Bruce, not his completely, but it was _so close _to his, off by two years and four months... He looked away, it hurt too much, he wanted all this to be over already.

The teenager found himself in those arms again. They hugged him tight and close. "Son..." Bruce whisper softly filled with so many emotions at once. "Jaybird." Jason felt tears spring into his eyes at the nickname, he forced, _willed _himself not to break down. But dammit this man was making it _so_ difficult for him! He felt Bruce run a hand through his hair. Just that motion almost did it in for Red Eagle.

"Your alive, in the future?" The Dark Knight asked

"I'm alive here too, Bruce." He answered his voice thick with unshed tears.

"How?"

"...You'll find out..."

Bruce let go of Jason, only to put his warm, big hands on his son's cheeks. Red Eagle's composure slipped for a second when two tears fell down his cheeks, he leaned into his dad's touch, as Bruce whipped the tears away.

He knew his death almost killed his dad, Hell Bruce was the one who told him, but he had no idea just _how _much until he looked into the face of the one in front of him. "Bruce...I'm sorry... If I hadn't been an idiot and gone after- "

The Batman shook his head. "No, Jay. It's not your fault. Please...Just don't..." He whispered.

Jason shut his eyes, tight. He bit his lip again. "I have to go..."

Bruce tried to hide the hurt on his face. "I figured you had too." They both stood up. Jason gave him a reassuring smile. "It's not like you won't see me again." he backed away from the man.

The Caped Crusader nodded. His green eyes had tears in them, threatening to spill over. He smiled. "Yeah..."

"See you later, kiddo."

Bruce let out a wet laugh. "Bye J-Tyler..."

_J'onn?_

* * *

"Damn it... I thought I was passed this..." The crime fighter said as the force of the landing caused his legs to give out and he fell down. No more time traveling. Ever. Again. _Alright...Up we get Todd... _Standing up, he noticed something that almost caused him to fall backward in shock. He was in a changing room, he _knew _this changing room! It was in the changing room of Mount Justice. He couldn't believe it. He was back! He ran over to the door and was about to open it when he heard-

"J'onn! Where _is _he!?"

_M'gann._

"He should be here..."

"Did it not work!?"

_Garfield._

"It worked! It HAD to of!"

_Timmy. _

"Dammit! J'onn! Fate! Where is my son!?"

_Bruce!_

Jason opened the doors. He saw them. Clark, Connor, Kara, Oliver, Artemis, Wally, Roy, Kaldur, Beast Boy. He saw them all. But they didn't see him. they had they're backs turned to Jason, they were facing J'onn and Fate. He smiled. "Woooow!" Jason announced. They all jumped.

"Didn't know you guys cared so much!" He joked, grinning. Everyone turned around, they eyes widened. It was a very amusing site. Red Eagle laughed.

"JASOOOON!" Tim and Beast Boy yelled in unison. They both tackled him, but he did not fall over. They started sobbing. "We're sorry! We're SO so sorry!"

"Oof! Woah! BB and Tim-Tim! Why're you two sorry?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I-If I hadn't found that damn time-travel clock!-"

"And if I-I hadn't started a tug-a-war with it!-" BB cried. Then Jason remember, He'd walked in on his little brother and Gar fighting over something, then Tim fell backward and the golden object went flying as it started to glow, Jason remembered catching it, then nothing.

"Hey, buds it's alright, it's not your faults. You two didn't know something like that would happen." He pried the two kids off him, he ruffled their hair's and smiled. He gazed at the rest of them, his eyes found Dick and then Bruce. He began to make his way to them. Jason stopped when he was in front of his big brother, who had tears falling down his face.

"Got to see how you looked as a small fry." He told him

Dick didn't take his eyes off him. "And how'd I look?"

Jason made an fake ick face. "I don't think you wanna know..."

"Professional opinion?"

"I thought you kinda looked like a dork, but that's just-" Red Eagle was cut off by Dick hugging him.

"Jason..." Nightwing whispered. relief in his voice.

"Uhhh...Dickie? Can't breathe."

Dick laughed and tighten his hold. "You scared the hell out of me, Jay..." Jason closed his eyes and hugged him back. "Sorry, I let your folks die..."

Nightwing shook his against his brother. "It's okay, it had to happen. Otherwise I wouldn't have meet Bruce, you, or anyone else..."

"I know but-"

"Jay..."

"I just-"

"Don't."

"Alright...Okay." Jason said, Dick with much difficulty let his brother go. He turned to the person who he had been looking forward to seeing the most. His dad, Bruce.

"Well...I'm back."

"I see that." His father replied simply

Jason put his arms out in a 'See? I haven't changed' gesture. "And I'm not Red Hood."

Bruce swallowed, thickly. "That your not." He said, and hugged Jason, he hugged him tight and close, just like the one had before. Red Eagle felt something wet hit his neck and he realized Bruce was crying. "Jason.." He whispered, the use of his name from his dad, caused Jason to finally crack. Tears he refused to let fall before, streamed down his face, he hugged Bruce back just as tightly. "Dad." Red Eagle said he felt broken and happy at the same time.

The Batman rubbed his back, and laid a soft kiss on the side of his son's head. "I thought I was going to lose you again..."

He buried his face into Bruce's kevlar covered chest. "Couple of times...you almost did."

"...I love you son, that will _never _change."

"I love you too."

Bruce let him go and one by one, the rest of them, hugged, cried against, and told him how glad they were he was back. Roy put in a head lock and said "Good to have you back, Jaybird!" And one by one, they left, now knowing that their friend was safe, unharmed and was back where he belonged. They left for home, to rest, to patrol their cities, to protect them, and to prepare for the next day ahead.

As they left, Jason the entire time felt like he was on Cloud 9. As Bruce, his brothers and himself made they're way to the car, Dick let him sit in the front as they buckled themselves in. Jason Todd smiled, a true, genuine, happy smile. _I'm home. _He thought, relieved. _I'm home. _He was having trouble believing it.

"I'm home." He whispered to himself

"What?" Bruce asked as he started the Batmobile. He turned to his father and smiled "I'm finally home."

The Dark Knight grinned, putting a hand on Jason's cheek.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

AN: AND THAT'S THE END! XDXDXD So what are your thoughts on this final chapter? Did you guys like it? Did it make any of you's guys get teary? Anyway I want to thank all of you who stood by this story even though it took me a long while to finally complete. So I'm just gonna say it: THANK YOU! Thank you all! I had a blast writing this story.

And I appreciate you guys coming on along for the ride!

Until next time, my awesome reviewers! =)


End file.
